


Drive

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Gang, Motorcycles, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Will Graham loved motorcycles. His father had a bike and they drove everywhere on it. He grew up in a club, his dad, only leaving when Will’s mother got pregnant but she left shortly after Will was born. Will has always wanted to be in a gang of his own that’s why he falls hard when he first sees the man on the bike.</p><p>Hannibal Lecter is the President of the infamous motorcycle club, The Devil’s Angels. He has been since his family was murdered by a rival gang when he was seventeen and he took revenge for their deaths. He has never been one for emotions, fucking anything that catches his eye and never keeping someone for more than a night. Until Will Graham.</p><p>A series of shorts as their relationship progresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they met Will fell at his feet, stumbling in his excitement and when he looked up and saw his own hunger reflected back at him Will said the first thing that came into his head.

“I’ll suck your cock for fifty,” he purred, trying to sound seductive.

The biker he’d been so attracted to, the man he’d heard was named Hannibal and was into one night stands and eating the hearts of his enemies, said the last thing Will wanted to hear.

“I don’t fuck kids.”

Will stood up quickly, wiping his knees off. “I’m nineteen, and you shouldn’t look so much like you’re gagging for it then if you’re so against my lips on your cock?”

Hannibal glared at him and the two goons with him seemed to rush forward but he grabbed Will’s shirt instead throwing him against the wall and growling, “You sure about that little one?”

Will could feel his breath coming in gasps and he was getting harder the closer they got to each other. “Fuck yeah.”

Hannibal stared at his lips and then his eyes before grinning and mumbling something foreign to his two goons who backed off.

“Your name?”

“Will.”

Hannibal leaned in close and pressed his cheek against Will’s as he whispered, “Well Will, you said you wanted to suck my cock. Get to it, little one,” letting him go and turning himself against the wall.

Will swallowed. He’d never done this before but God he wanted to. “Condom?”

“Do whores no longer keep their own supply?”

Will blushed. “I’m not.”

Hannibal reached out to touch his face and Will looked up as he purred, “I am aware.”

Will swallowed again and asked, “I want to, I really do.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek then, his lips lingering for a moment too long before he laughed and said, “I know, little one. Some other time.”

Will felt tears in his eyes and gritted his teeth. “I don’t…”

Hannibal kissed him then, dirty and hard, turning them so he pushed Will into the wall. When he pulled back they were both breathless, Will whimpering as he ordered, “Never sell yourself short, Will. And no one Will enjoy this mouth but me in the meantime. Yes?”

Will nodded and Hannibal let him go. He threw him a fifty and Will frowned, “What’s this for?”

Hannibal grinned. “For you to replenish your supply before we meet again.”

Will went right to the drug store after watching him leave and bought fifty dollars worth of condoms and lube.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they meet is by accident. Will has been trying to see Hannibal again for weeks, driving his bike past the garage he knows his gang operates in and never once does he see the man there.

He’s driving home in the rain, regretting his decision to even own a motorcycle, when suddenly it stopped in the middle of the road. Will cursed, trying to start it again and after the fourth time did nothing he walked it through the rain heading towards an alley.

Will leaned his bike up and ran under an awning close by, trying to get a signal. “Fuck!”

His phone was drenched, possibly a complete lost cause.

“Fancy meeting you here!”

He looked up, surprised and suddenly much warmer.

Hannibal was yelling out of an old Camaro, a cigarette in his mouth and a smile on his lips.

“My bike stalled on me,” Will yelled through the rain.

“Would you like a ride?”

Will looked at his bike and then back at Hannibal before running over, opening the door and shaking his hair off inside. They stared at each other for a full minute before Will asked, “My bike?”

Hannibal looked over his shoulder and shook his head, “I’ll send someone to bring it into the shop, ” he took a drag of his cigarette and held it out to Will who took it with wet fingers bringing it into his mouth and letting out smoke.

“So,” Will started, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of condoms, putting them on the dashboard.

Hannibal bursts out laughing, holding out his hand for the cigarette and putting it out before grabbing one of the condoms. “So, little one, are you still as eager as you were before to get my cock in your mouth?”

Will licked his lips and said, “I’ve never…”

Hannibal reached out and grabbed his chin, grinning. “Yes I am aware, and still I ask do you want to suck me off?”

Will sighed, nodding as Hannibal let him go and undid the button on his jeans, maneuvering himself just so TL where he was able to have his cock out and pants just slightly before his knees. Will stared, breath coming quickly and heart hammering in his chest.

Hannibal tore the condom open with his teeth and handed it to Will.

“Do you best, little one and I may offer you more than just a taste.”

Will tried to calm his shaking hands as he attempted to put it on, unsure of himself and feeling embarrassed as he couldn’t stop himself from fucking it up. When he felt Hannibal’s hand on his and looked up to see the other man’s reassuring smile as they did it together Will said, “Thank you,” and Hannibal kissed him.

The kiss was nothing like their first, this was tender and soft a prelude to something Will was no longer sure he could live without. When they parted and Hannibal’s hand guided him down to his lap Will opened his mouth eagerly accepting his cock.

He wasn’t used to this, had imagined it hundreds of times but the feeling was indescribable. He groaned, trying to suck too much in too fast and Hannibal’s voice, “Not so quickly, little one,” only spurred him on more as he fought the tears in his eyes.

“Breathe, Will,” Hannibal sighed, leaning back in his seat and Will let out a breath through his nose. Hannibal guided his hand and he moved it in time with his mouth until he felt Hannibal tense up and a hand pulled the hair on the back of his head tightly as he came.

Will sucked harder, not caring about anything else but the pleasure he could keep giving Hannibal till he was pulled off, Hannibal chuckling and touching his lips.

“There is so much I would like to teach this mouth,” he said breathlessly, kissing Will as filthy as he remembered from their first weeks before.

“Please,” Will begged, trying to lean in and Hannibal looked pleased.

“I love to hear you beg for me, so eager little one aren’t you?”

Will nodded breathlessly and Hannibal’s hand found his hard cock squeezing it in his jeans.

He took off the condom and tied it off, opening the car door and throwing it before he smiled at Will.

“Come inside, Will. I have much to show you.”

Will scrambled for his belt and almost hit his head getting out of the car, the ran drenching him further but he only had one thing on his mind: Hannibal.


End file.
